


Tumblr Requests

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Rape, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Collars, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Hung Lance, Implied Top Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Older Keith, Older Lance, Omega Keith (Voltron), Orgy, SHEITH - Freeform, Shaladin - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Tentacles, Time Travel, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Toys, Vibrating Underwear, Xenophilia, collaring, keith gets fucked by a ton of aliens, keith is a Flustered Boi, klance, like it was gonna happen but it doesn't I promise, lotor is a dick, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: These are all the one-shots that I write and publish on my writing blog @bottomkeith-fanfics.





	1. Klance- fluff/sexual content implied but not shown

**How about Lance's first time collaring Keith? Like Lance finally being Keith's master and putting a collar on him to show their relationship.**

Keith was familiar with the collar in Lance’s hands. He knew what it meant, had worn one or two before. But this was different. Lance was more than just Keith’s master. He was someone that he loved dearly, and was willing to show his vulnerable side to. He was someone that loved him back, and it was obvious that he did.

Lance stepped up to Keith, who was standing next to their bed, bare and ready. They’d fooled around quite a bit before this, but they only considered taking this next step after Keith had finally gathered up the courage to tell Lance about it.

Lance took in a bit of a shaky breath, holding up the collar. He and Keith had gotten it together a few days before, and had planned this night a week beforehand. Now? They were finally doing it. The collar was simple, made of red and black leather. Lance and Keith had both agreed that it was a good thing to start out with, though they were planning on getting more soon. The next thing on their list was a slightly thicker purple one, something that they would have gotten for this if it was less expensive. And available at the store. But it was fine, what they had would work perfectly. Like Lance said, it looked good on Keith. 

“Are you ready? You’re sure you want to do this?” Lance asked Keith, who only saw concern and love in Lance’s gaze. It warmed Keith’s heart how Lance asked for his consent for every little thing he did, something that he didn’t experience with many people before him.

Keith nodded, giving Lance a soft smile. “I’m sure. I’m ready.”

Lance nodded, and finally slipped the collar around Keith’s neck. Unlike most that they’d looked at, this had a simple little buckle, instead of a lock and key. But Lance and Keith were both fine with it. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as the soft, black inside of the collar touched his skin, and his smile grew when Lance fumbled a bit with the buckle. Damn, he was making Keith’s heart do that thing again, making it hurt with how much he loved him. 

Finally, after a few moments, Lance’s fingers were tracing the red leather of the collar before they dropped, and he stepped back. Keith opened his eyes, to see Lance looking over him and the collar around his neck. “You’re beautiful…” Lance muttered softly after a minute, finally meeting Keith’s eyes. “What’s your color, baby?”

Keith didn’t hesitate with his answer, already prepared to please his master. “Green.”

Lance nodded slowly, and looked over Keith one more time. “Good, that’s good.” His voice had already started to drop, to the tone that he usually got during sex, making Keith shudder a bit. “Are you ready?”

Keith nodded. “Yes, Master.”


	2. Heith- Fluff

**I'm on a pregnant!Keith kick, so could I get something tooth rottingly sweet? Your choice on pairing c: multi shippers unite!**

Of course you can! I’m in a mood for heith(and a try at Hunk’s POV), and galran a/o/b, so let’s go!

Despite all of Keith’s protests, Hunk didn’t think that it was  _ that _ weird that male Galrans could get pregnant. He’d gone through a heat, as Coran had called it, where he freakin’.... Had the entrance to whatever a galran cunt was called open up between his balls and ass, and had  _ begged _ for Hunk to fuck him. So, being the good boyfriend he was, Hunk did, without protection and not realizing that he could get Keith pregnant… But he did. The good thing was that Hunk had always wanted a family, and loved kids. And they were on their way visiting a few planets before they headed home to Earth at the time, so it was fine. No war to fight with a baby on the way. Keith was currently about nine months into his pregnancy, with three months to go. Keith was annoyed that Galran pregnancies took a whole three months longer than any human’s did. 

Hunk had been thinking about everything while he made himself and Keith dinner, as he usually did. But when he tried calling his lovely boyfriend to the table, there was no response. So after a few minutes, he headed to the bedroom in search of Keith worriedly. To his relief, Keith was fine. He was shirtless, standing in front of the mirror and rubbing his belly idly. Hunk smiled softly at the sight, staying in the doorway. “Hey there.”

Keith whipped around, and sighed a bit when he saw Hunk. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling? Are you both alright?” Hunk asked, stepping into the room. 

Keith just huffed, turning back to the mirror to glare at his belly. “It’s weird. I shouldn’t be pregnant.”

Hunk shrugged a bit sheepishly. “Well, that’s my fault. Sorry.”

Keith shook his head, and turned back to Hunk, opening his arms. Hunk got the message, stepping close to Keith and wrapping his arms around him gently. Keith sighed, letting his head drop against him. “I’m sorry I’m like this. It’s just still weird, you know?”

Hunk nodded, and rubbed Keith’s back. “I know. But we can get through it, you know?”

Keith nodded, and looked up at Hunk with a small smile. “Yeah. Thank you.”

Hunk couldn’t help himself, and pulled Keith closer for a short, sweet kiss. “Any time.”


	3. Sheith- smut

**I know you said you're not too huge on Sheith anymore but may I request some Pre-Kerb, first time Sheith with some sickly fluff and a few ounces of angst thrown into the mix? (I like the concept of trans!Keith but if you ain't fly with that, that's cool.) Hope you're having a fantastical day. ; )**

Keith was a virgin. A huge, huge virgin. And it wasn’t like he never got off, he had two hands and a toy or two of his own! They just… were pretty small. And yeah, Keith had a very okay dick! He just had never seen any other dicks… That were hard… In person. 

Like Shiro’ dick now. He was bigger than Keith, though not by too much, he was just a little bit longer and thicker so yeah, Keith could work with that. Maybe. 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice brought Keith back from his thoughts, and when he looked up at his red-faced older boyfriend, yeah. Keith knew that he could do this. 

“I’m fine,” Keith said a little too quickly, and he looked back down at Shiro’s cock. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shiro asked softly. “You can say no whenever you want to.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, of course I’m sure! You’re going to space soon, and I’m not gonna be able to see you for forever, and talking to you over the comms is way different than actually being with you because those are monitored. Besides, what if something happens to you out there? I want you now. I’m not going to say no.”

Shiro nodded, and then they were kissing again, and Keith let himself be pushed back to laying on his back, while Shiro’s hands roamed over his skin. Shiro was completely naked, and Keith was still in his pants, which had Shiro’s hand smoothing down Keith’s stomach, teasing the edge of them. 

“Can I take these off?” Shiro asked quietly, and Keith nodded quickly. 

“Please?” He looked up at Shiro, seeing only calm and love in his dark eyes as his hands slowly pulled down Keith’s pants, letting them drop off the bed somewhere. 

Keith sucked in a breath, feeling Shiro’s hands roam his skin, slowly going lower and lower, until his hands were skimming his thighs. “Can I touch you?”

Keith nodded again, and Shiro’s hand roamed closer to his crotch, to where he was already so hard and eager to have someone else’s hands on him. Keith gasped softly when Shiro finally took a hold of him, wrapping his hand around his cock. Keith squeezed his eyes shut tight when Shiro started moving his hand, making Keith moan softly. 

“This is alright?” Shiro asked hesitantly, and Keith nodded quickly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, this is great. Please don’t stop,” Keith spoke in a smaller voice than he meant to, but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was how nice and warm Shiro’s hand on him was, how good it felt. 

Shiro’s hand kept a steady pace, moving so, so much slower than Keith ever did to himself. Keith whimpered softly, trying to thrust up into Shiro’s hand, and Shiro tightened his grip just enough to make Keith groan, his head tilting forward. Fuck, he never knew that it’d just feel…. Better with someone else touching him? Maybe Keith just wasn’t doing something right when he jacked off, because this felt way, way better. 

“Faster?” Shiro asked softly, leaning close to press a kiss to his neck.

All Keith could do was nod, and he choked out a quiet, “Please?”

Shiro obliged, not bothering with much more teasing, and Keith could already feel that warmth pooling in his gut-- and then he came, spilling all over himself and Shiro’s hand with a moan. Shiro whispered praises into Keith’s ear all the way through it, though Keith couldn’t make out most of them. Eventually, Keith caught his breath and looked up at Shiro with hooded eyes filled with promise. 

“My turn.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh! Can I request klance denial? Like lance being Keith’s dom and not letting him cum the whole scene and then giving him some sweet aftercare? You can add anything you like!**

Lance knew that Keith liked this. Even with the cries and the begging and cursing, he  _ knew _ that he liked it. If Keith didn’t, then he would’ve said the safe word long before now. Instead, Lance got to torture him as much as he wanted. Keith had his hands tied behind his back, on his knees with his face in the pillows and his ass high in the air. The exposed, pretty pale skin flushed red and starting to bruise where Lance had spanked him. He’d gotten seventeen total, the first seven when Lance had started, and the other ten when Keith had failed to count the seventh out and they restarted. Lance could see he base of the vibrator inside of Keith buzzing away, and he snatched up the remote to turn it up some, just to hear louder moans from Keith. Not like he was going to cum anytime soon with that cock ring on. 

“Now, Kitten,” Lance said calmly, rubbing a spot on his ass that he’d hit particularly hard. “Tell me why you’re being punished.”

Keith whimpered, pushing back against the hand. “I… I flirted with that guy at the smoothie place to tease you… Sir.”

“What was his name? Do you remember?”

Lance could hear Keith’s gulp before he answered. “Rolo,” He said softly. 

“Rolo…” Lance trailed off, gripping the base of the vibrator, pulling out out partially before pushing it back into Keith against his prostate once, making his kitten gasp out a moan and squirm. “He gave you his number, right? Maybe I could take a pretty picture of you like this, and send it to him. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

Keith squirmed again, and Lance barely caught the muttered “voltron”. 

“Alright, that’s fine, we won’t do that,” Lance said quickly, glad that Keith had safeworded so he didn’t mess up. He cleared his throat, trying to stay in character. “Instead, how about I fuck this sweet little ass of yours? You’re still full of my cum from earlier.”

Keith whined, and arched his back. “Please, I want to cum!”

“Oh, no. Not yet. You don’t get to cum yet. You were a bad boy, weren’t you? Bad boys don’t get to cum. I get to, first. Do you understand?”

Keith nodded, looking over his shoulder at Lance. “Please, sir, I’ll be good,” He begged, and Lance could see Keith’s eyes shining with tears. 

Oh, that look was so, so hard to resist. It took everything Lance had in him to keep his pride, and to not give his kitten what he wanted just yet.

“We’ll see. You’ll have to prove that you’re a good boy, and earn it.” He said, smoothing his hand along Keith’s reddened cheeks and hip.

Keith just nodded, and tried to raise his ass higher in the air. “Fuck me.” He demanded.

“What’s the magic word, kitten?” Lance said with a sing-song voice and a smirk, just to tease.

It took a moment for Keith to reply. “Please?”

“Of course, baby.” Lance gave Keith’s ass a loving pat, and grabbed the lube. “I’m not even gonna have to use much lube, huh? With some of my cum already in you?” Which, of course, was true. Lance had fucked Keith in bed that morning before they got out of bed, and again before he spanked him. And Keith still had it all inside that pretty little ass of his. 

Keith waited while Lance slicked himself up with some lube, letting out the occasional whimper and pleading to cum. It didn’t take Lance long, and soon he was slowly pulling the vibrator out of Keith, managing to pull a few moans from him before setting the toy down. 

“C’mon, Keith, how do you ask nicely for something that you want?” Lance asked, teasingly grinding against Keith’s perfect ass.

“Please, sir, fuck me, please please ple-!” Keith cut himself off with a broken moan as Lance finally,  _ finally  _ pushed into him for the third time that day. 

Lance pushed all the way in, giving Keith a moment to adjust before he started slowly thrusting into him. Keith moaned, his tied hands clenching around nothing, trying to get a grip on something as Lance quickly found his prostate. Keith whined, his back arching as Lance’s cock slowly dragged in and out of him, brushing roughly against his prostate  with every thrust. 

Keith didn’t last long before he started babbling again, trying to get Lance to let him cum. “Lance, please, I need it, I need to cum so bad it hurts, sir, please--!” He cut himself off with a moan, and started up again, begging and pleading with Lance, who didn’t even come close to letting Keith cum. But he did start to get close himself, thrusting harder into him. 

“How about you beg for me to cum in you instead?” Lance suggested with a grin. 

Keith huffed, refusing to do as he was told. After a minute, Lance grabbed Keith’s hands, pulling him up, up, so his back was almost against his chest as he thrust up into him. At the new angle, Keith’s sounds were almost screams, and Lance was able to kiss the top of that mop of black hair sweetly.

“That's it, nice and loud for me… my good kitten.”

Keith moaned unabashedly, throwing his head back and almost hitting Lance in the face. Thankfully, Lance managed to dodge, and Keith's head landed on his shoulder instead. A bashed in face during kinky sex would  _ not _ be a good way to go, It'd be too embarrassing to explain. 

Keith ground against Lance, and he gasped softly as Keith managed to start rolling his hips, practically riding Lance's dick as he thrust into him. 

“I'm close…. Beg for me, kitten.” Lance ordered.

Finally, after just a few more moments hesitation, Keith gave in. “Please!” He moaned. “Please, cum for me, Lance, I need it, need you to stuff me full-”

Lance moaned, and finally pushed himself over the edge, spilling into Keith. He pulled out after a few moments, and watch how white dribbled out of Keith. His eyes flickered up to his face, and Lance watched as Keith squirmed, whispering little things to try and get Lance to let him cum. 

Lance only went a minute longer of torturing Keith, and finally loosened and slipped the cock ring off of him. He took him in his hand, stroking his cock quickly. 

“C’mon, baby. You can cum for me now.” Lance said softly, comfortingly. 

Keith let out a whine, and finally came. Lance watched, seeing how his orgasm racked over him. Lance waited a moment, and reached for the ties around Keith's wrists, and untied them quickly. As soon as he was free, Keith rolled onto his back, and Lance hovered over him like a concerned mother. He took Keith's hands in his own, pressing kisses against the rope-scratched wrists. Keith watched Lance with hooded eyes, waiting for what he knew would happen. After a few minutes, Lance scooped Keith up in his arms, lifting him easily and starting towards the bathroom.

“Let's get you cleaned up.”


	5. Klance- smut

**Can I have Keith wearing vibrating underwear being used in public, during like a diplomatic mission or if Keith is being too sassy in general and lance has the remote, so he could shut him up at any moment ;)**

Keith squirmed in his seat a little bit, feeling the bullet move inside of him. Vibrating underwear was Lance’s idea, and made Keith flush darkly when they first went out in public with it. But then, it was never turned on, and Keith and Lance had snuck away for a quick fuck a little while before. This was the only other time that Keith had worn it. Of course, it was the day of the diploatic meeting. Keith wasn’t a red as he had been the first time, but he knew that his face was still flushed pink, and he was avoiding eye contact of everyone, including Lance. All Lance could do was smirk, and look smug, and the look never faltered thoughout the meeting. 

“ My Lord Xert,” Allura sighed. “Is there anything else you can do regarding the Galran prisoners?”

Xert, the alien in question, gargled out a few words of a language that no one in the team could understand. So the translator that was there for everyone’s convieniece spoke for his… Her? Their Lord. “My Lord Xert says that there is not. These Galra have a different, confusing language, and my Lord Xert has not been able to find a translator. There are few translators in this solar system, my Lord Xert says that he is lucky to have the ones that he has.”

Allura nodded, leaning back in her chair with a frown. “Are you sure that they are Galra? Maybe they’re a different specie trying to accomplish the same thing as the Galra are.”

Xert gargled again, and the translator looked at Allura with sympathy. “I’m afraid that were are certain.”

Allura nodded grimly, and opened her mouth to speak when Lance cut her off. “Maybe we could try to find a different translator? Or if we figure out what language they’re speaking, we could make a communicator for them! Or us, either works.”

Keith rolled his eyes a bit. “Lance, that would take forever to figure out.”

Keith caught Lance’s eyes narrowing, and his own widened. Fuck, he shouldn’t have said anything. But Keith couldn’t say a thing as the buzzing started, and Keith muffled a sharp gasp with biting his lip. He couldn’t pay attention to the conversation anymore, it was too difficult with how the stupid thing was teasing him. Keith would just throw out the damn thing, but he actually looked pretty good in the black lace of the underwear, and Lance would be mad. 

It only took a few minutes of Keith trying to focus for Lance to change the setting of the vibrating underwear again, making Keith flinch. He already couldn’t take it. Keith stood quickly, and blushing, glared at Lance. “Excuse us, Xert, Princess, but Lance and I have something very important to discus.”

Lance was loiking as smug as ever, damn him, and stood up smoothly. He walked around the table, and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. “We sure do. We’ll be back… Maybe later, maybe not at all. Depends all on Keith.” 

Keith had to hold in a soft whine as the vibrations changed again, and stepped out of Lance’s hold to grab him by the hand and pull him along to somewhere at least partially private. It ended up being outside of the conferense room, and just around the corner that Lance pinned Keith to the wall, kissing him hotly.

Okay, maybe vibrating underwear wasn’t so bad afterall.


	6. Klance & One-Sided Keitor- fluff

**Can you write about alpha!lance getting jealous over alpha!lotor after lotor tries approaching omega!keith right when K is starting his heat? After, lance takes K to k’s nest bc lance is having NONE of that shit**

Keith was having a rough day. Lotor was the new emperor of the Galran Empire, and Lance was on a mission while Keith was on his first vacation just to visit his boyfriend during his heat. He hated dealing with these stupid things alone, he couldn’t even get pregnant! Overall, heats were stupid for guys. Keith just hadn’t taken the pills to cease it yet because, especially when he was alone without Lance, it was the easiest time for him to get off. And it was nice to have Lance take care of him when he was in such a state.

Keith was walking through the corridors of the castle, trying to find his way to the kitchen. He’d walked around mindlessly for too long, and now he was a little lost. Sure, he’d lived at the castle for a long while, but he was gone for too long. He no longer knew it like the back of his hand.

Eventually, after walking around the halls for a while, Keith found the kitchen, and sighed in relief. He knew where his room was from here, so he could grab a stash of food, drop it off in there, and get to the training room to work out until his heat kicked in. But before he started collecting his food, he grabbed a plate and filled it with food goo, and sat to eat. It wouldn’t hurt to fill himself up first, so he could go through his stash slower. 

But as Keith ate, he could feel the heat pooling in his gut and on his skin, making him start to sweat a bit. Fuck, the heat. Keith whimpered, clenching around nothing as he tried to keep a steady breath and keep from slick ruining his pants. It didn’t look like Keith would get his work out, then. He got to his feet, his legs going weak as he turned to go to his room. He’d get off as much as he could, and then come back for the food. That’d-

Keith’s train of thought stopped abruptly at a strong, sudden scent nearby, and he almost teared up. The scent was familiar, to an extent, and so distinctly  _ alpha. _ But as the scent got closer,he felt a twinge of fear. That was not Keith’s alpha. This was a stranger, someone that Keith wouldn’t trust near him in his state or in his nest. Keith started walking quickly to his room, only making it partially down the hall before he had to stop, and lean against the wall. His pants were definitely ruined, and the alpha was coming closer and closer. The alpha scent just made Keith wetter, but more on guard and scared, making him feel the need to run back to his nest, so his alpha could take care of him. If he was there. Keith whimpered as he looked back, realizing that he shouldn’t even be surprised by who the scent was coming from.  _ Lotor. _

“Well, the infamous half-breed, a mere omega?” Lotor purred, watching Keith with a smirk. Keith just glared, trying to make his legs move, but he was frozen, could do nothing but weakly push at Lotor’s chest as he got into Keith’s personal space. “And all alone, don’t you have an alpha?”

Keith glared daggers up at Lotor. “Yeah, and he’s not you. Go away.”

“Why don’t you let me help you?” Lotor skimmed his fingers along Keith’s side. “Let me take care of you.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something, anything, but someone beat him to it. 

“Keith!”

Keith looked over, smiling in relief at Lance jogging over, still in his paladin armor. Lotor’s features smoothed out into a poker face, stepping away from Keith. Lance didn’t bother to fake a smile at Lotor as he reached Keith, taking his face in his hands to kiss his forehead gently. 

“You alright?” Lance asked softly, only pulling away enough to look into Keith’s eyes, as the blue searched his with concern. 

Keith snorted. “No, I’m not alright. My heat started and I can’t get to our room myself.”

Lance smiled, and kissed Keith’s forehead again before his hands moved, and he scooped him up. Keith gasped as he was lifted into the air, and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders to hang on. They ignored Lotor, who was watching them walk away with a cold gleam in his eye, but Keith didn’t care. He was safe, with his alpha. That was the only thing that mattered.

Lance nosed at the hair on Keith’s head, pressing a few kisses to the spot. “Let’s get you taken care of, kitten.”


	7. Klance- leading up to smut

Keith was no virgin. As a twenty-three year old man, he had seen his fair share of dicks in his life. Large and small, thick and thin. Lance, being half a year younger, was also no virgin. Yet he didn’t seem to grasp the fact that he was fucking  _ hung _ .

Seriously.

Most of the guys Keith had been with were around his size, and he was pretty damn average. His dick was okay, he guessed. The only person with a dick nearly as large as Lance’s that Keith had ever met was Shiro, and that had been a one-time thing that didn’t even involve actual sex. Only oral. Anyways, that wasn’t the point. The point was that Lance had a really big, really pretty dick and Keith had to double check to see if his mouth was watering (it wasn’t). 

Keith’s boyfriend of three months was shifting nervously where he was seated, an obvious blush across his cheeks and ears and down his throat. He was only in his shirt, with his legs spread and his dick half-hard. Keith realized that he should probably stop staring, but there was a problem. Lance wasn’t going to fit in him.

“Babe? Everything alright?” Lance laughed a little nervously, reaching out to nudge him with a foot. Keith was already completely bare, and he had to stifle a giggle at the brush across his sensitive skin. 

“Yeah! Um, yeah, I’m good. Just… Wondering how the hell we’re going to do this.” Keith admitted, scooting a little closer to Lance.

“Um… With lube?” Lance joked, and Keith laughed a bit. 

“Well duh, I’ve just… Never been with anyone as big as you.” As he spoke, Keith could feel the blush spreading across his face, and he looked away shyly. 

“Oh, kitten, don’t worry.” Keith felt the bed move, and a reassuring hand lay against his thigh. “We’ll start slow.”


	8. Klance- smut

To say the least, time travel confused Keith Kogane. Kolivan told him to not mess with the weird, purple glowing crystal, but he’d said it too late. Keith was already picking it up, and being warped through time and space. His heart sank after most of the confusion was over, and he learned that he was ten years into the future. Ten years, and they would all still be fighting a war in space. But it wasn’t all too bad, from the looks of it. 

Pidge had grown her hair out to her shoulders, said that she’d been keeping it that way for a year to make it easier to fight and all. Hunk had a bit of a beard, which oddly enough…. Worked for him. The paladins weren’t always fighting anymore, and Hunk had accidentally let out that he and Shay had a home together on the Balmera. Keith was glad for them, they deserved to be happy. Allura wasn’t at the castle at the time, she was with Lotor, something that confused the hell out of Keith, but he let it go. She made a call to the team to report something, but scrambled to shut it off when she saw Keith. To Keith’s disappointment… Shiro wasn’t there. On the castle or with Allura.. No one would tell him where he was, why he wasn’t with the rest of the team, but he suspected that Shiro was… Well, dead. It hurt Keith’s heart to think that his mentor was gone, but he pushed through it. 

But truly, the worst part of it all… Was himself and Lance. Keith’s face was still stained red from Older Lance’s flirting, that himself- Keith?- saved him from. He thought that it was the end of it, but oh, no. It was only the beginning.

Throughout the day, Keith had to suffer seeing himself and Lance be… A  _ couple. _ Lance kept pulling himself into his lap, and Keith watched in horror as he saw Lance hug him, and whisper little things into Keith- older Keith’s ear that made him flush red and grin. He watched as Lance grabbed older Keith’s butt though the day, and how older Keith did the same once or twice. They made those “in-love” faces new couples make at each other all the time, and he was shocked to find out that they’d been together for years, married even.

Needless to say, Keith was fed up by the time he retired to his room. Well, his old room. He moved in with Lance so long ago that there was dust everywhere. Keith had to clean up some before he got to finally lay down in his bed. He didn’t think he could last another day like that, much less a week. That was how long it’d take before Keith could return to his own time, and avoid Lance whenever he was at the castle. 

Even though the day wasn’t the best, it was exhasting and, Keith managed to begin to drift off…. Until he started hearing  _ it _ . At first, it was so soft that Keith didn’t think he actually heard anything, and he tried to forget about it. Until it happened again, and his eyes widened. 

Fuck, Keith was hearing moans… Moans come from familiar voices. Holy quiznack, Keith thought as he buried his face into his pillow, that was older Keith and Lance and they were having fucking sex. 

As the various sounds gradually increased, Keith tried to block them out, he did. But then he started hearing Lance’s dirty talk. It sounded like a combination of english and another language, until Lance was close enough to the wall for Keith to hear him speak, muffled through the wall. 

“ _ Te amo _ , Keith.  _ Mierda _ , you’re such a good kitten, so good around my cock.” Lance said around a groan, and he must have done something good, because older Keith moaned loudly, begging Lance for something. 

Keith just squeezed his eyes shut, mortified to hear himself come so undone through the wall. Lance’s repeated dirty talk, even when it wasn’t directed to him exactly, started to make Keith grow hard in his pants, and he groaned softly in frustration. Damn it, he just wanted to sleep!

He tried so, very hard to ignore Lance’s muffled voice through the wall, but eventually it was too much. Keith was squirming in place, squeezing his thighs together. But finally, he gave up, rolling onto his back and letting his legs spread open. He panted a bit, reaching down to kick off his pants and grab his length, stroking himself to the thrusts that he could hear through the wall. He imagined Lance guiding his hand on him, stroking his length himself. He wanted Lance to be the one touching him, to be praising him like he was to the older version of himself. It wasn’t long until he reached the brink, his eyes squeezing shut as he released with a soft gasp of Lance’s name. But older Keith and Lance still at it, and he could still hear Lance’s praises, and it wasn’t long until Keith decided to not even try to not touch himself again. He wasn’t going to be able to look himself or older Lance in the eyes the next morning.


	9. Klance- smut

Keith didn’t know how the hell it was decided that they would actually do this. That  _ someone _ on the team would have to do this, and that the someone would be him. He wasn’t even with the team anymore, he was just visiting!

Keith was visiting his… Fuck buddy? Friend with amazing benefits? Boyfriend, maybe? Whatever he and Lance were. He  _ did _ have feelings for Lance, and they both knew that Lance had feelings for him, too, they just…. Haven’t done anything. Other than fuck sometimes. And one of those times were going to be then, during Keith’s visit. But he didn’t realize that Lance and the team were going to be going to a diplomatic meeting when he arrived, so all he was going to do was tag along. Instead, after the aliens had insisted, Keith was chosen to be the… Entertainment before the meeting. The aliens had a custom that if a group of people was going to come discuss anything with the queen, one of them had to give up part of themself to a select group of higher ups, and then the queen herself. That part of themself was their body, as the team soon learned. Keith was their first choice. Keith, who couldn’t say no after leaving everyone like he had.

So now, there he was. Most of the team was waiting back with the queen, making small talk, while most of Keith lay completely naked on a comfortable table-like thing. His waist was sticking out of a large hole in the wall, and his legs were bent at the knee. It was almost like he was on his knees and laying over a bed, with how the aliens had insisted on him being situated. He had been given an anesthetic for the experience, after the aliens had realized just how small he was. But he was assured countless times that the drug let Keith feel the pleasure, just not the pain. Well, he could feel the pleasure after a while, that was. So Keith had sat there while someone, a volunteer, had opened him up slowly. While the feeling hadn’t been bad, without the pleasure, it was a little uncomfortable. Luckily, with how often Keith had visited Lance, it was fine. 

Eventually, somewhere at the end of Keith being opened up, he started to feel the pleasure, and had managed to only let out a few soft moans before whoever it was decided he was ready. What felt like fingers in him retreated, and a few minutes later, the door by him opened. Keith looked up, and his brows shot up when he saw Lance come in, and kneel beside him.

“Why aren’t you at the meeting?” Keith asked, unable to mask his surprise.

Lance just shrugged a bit. “I offered to stay with you during the orgy. And uh, I was who opened you up. Sorry if that was weird.”

Keith shook his head, letting his head drop to his arms. “Don’t apologize. And please,  _ please  _ don’t call it an orgy.”

“Why not? That’s what it is.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but let it close. “Yeah, well…. Still.”

They both sat there in silence for a few moments, until Keith saw Lance look up. “Hey, they’re coming.”

Keith tried to look behind him, but huffed in frustration when he could only see the edge of the wall, instead of the gap between it and his back. “How many can you see?”

There was a pause, and Lance’s brows furrowed. “I… I can’t count them. But there’s a lot.”

Keith chewed the inside of his cheek a bit. “More than five?”

“Yup.”

“More than ten?”

“Way more than ten.”

Keith could feel the eyes on him, and closed his legs a bit. “What do they look like?”

Another pause. “.... Tentacles.”

“What?” Keith frowned a bit, his heart beating a bit faster though he couldn’t tell if it was in fear or arousal,

“They… They have tentacles. Lots of them.”

Keith didn’t even try to turn around this time, closing his legs all the way. “What do you mean they have tentacles?” He asked, hearing a bit of fear in his voice. “They aren’t big, are they?”

“Uhh….” When Lance didn’t answer, Keith bit his lip, and let his head fall again, muttering few curses.

He let out a yelp when a cold, wet…. Something grabbed his ankle. It did feel big, as it wound up and around his leg a few times. Another one did the same to his other leg, spreading them easily. Keith shut his eyes tightly, trying to close his legs. But the… Well, Keith was assuming that those were the tentacles, were too strong for him. He whimpered softly, feeling a few more touch his skin, his thighs and back, all moving and adjusting him to where they wanted him. They tried to tug him out of the hole a bit more, and Keith scrambled for a grip, grabbing the edge of the table thing that he was on. They seemed to get the message, and stopped pulling on him. Keith relaxed a little, and Lance took his hand. Keith blushed when he kissed the back of his hand, and looked away. 

“Don’t worry, kitten.” Lance said softly. “I’m here.”

Keith nodded, reassured for the most part. He relaxed, and felt something pull his cheeks apart, and poke at his rim. He gasped, squirming at it entered him. The tip was small, a little pointy, but it only grew as it filled Keith up to the brim. It was the same kind of cold, wet tentacle as the one holding his legs open. Keith moaned softly, starting to pant as it started moving inside of him. He felt a hand atop his head, looking up to see Lance petting his hair softly. He wasn’t looking at him, instead looking behind Keith. 

“Are you-  _ ahh _ ,” He cut himself off on a moan when the tentacle brushed against his prostate. “Watching them?” 

Keith watched Lance gulp a bit. “Maybe.”

He rolled his eyes, and Lance shifted. “Do you want to put your head in my lap?” He asked softly.

Keith hesitated, but nodded, lifting himself up some. A tentacle shoved him back down, and he huffed, waiting for Lance to come to him. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle, laying his head on his thigh as he moaned softly. The tentacle on his leg was making its way up to Keith’ sensitive thighs and wrapping itself around his cock. He gasped, biting at Lance’s jeans to quiet himself as it started stroking him in time with the thrusts into him. Lance just kept petting his hair, mumbling quiet encouragement to Keith.

Keith got closer and closer to the edge, and went to look up at Lance. But he stopped, seeing the bulge in his pants. Keith’s brain was starting to feel a little weird, and he was getting more and more need. He smiled at Lance, managing to edge a bit closer to mouth at the outline of his dick. The other boy squawked a bit in surprise, and Keith looked up at him smugly.

“Wish it was you fucking me, instead of some aliens.” He muttered unzipping Lance’s jeans slowly. He smirked, hearing the brunet’s breath catch. “I guess sucking you off will have to do.”

Lance let out a shaky breath, gripping Keith’s hair as he sucked on him softly through the thin fabric of his light blue boxers. Keith went to pull Lance out of the restricting fabric, but let out a gasp, his eyes widening. 

Fuck, what  _ was _ that? Was that the tentacle’s cum? Some kind of liquid was filling Keith up, along with weird little balls. They were tiny, about the size of the top of Keith’s thumb, but he could feel them. And they were slowly getting bigger. 

“Fuck-!” He moaned, gripping Lance’s thighs. He whimpered softly, the liquid and the balls kept coming, stuffing him full. His eyes widened when he felt the tip of another tentacle at his entrance, and he opened his mouth to shout a protest. But then it was pushing into him, thrusting quickly while the other squirmed in him, still releasing the balls and the hot liquid. “Lance!”

Lance pet his hair, and Keith looked up with watering eyes at the stretch to see him watching the tentacles. 

“Damn, wish I could stuff you so full..” Keith heard Lance say, mostly to himself.

Keith just kept whimpering, letting out moans of Lance’s name as he was stuffed full. Eventually, the balls and liquid and balls stopped, but the tentacle just started thrusting again. The both of them hit Keith’s prostate, and he screamed as he finally came. But that was just the first time. None of the tentacles stopped, and a third probbed at Keith’s rim. He whimpered, pulling Lance out of his boxers to kiss along his length. 

“Want you in my mouth..” He muttered, and Lance’s hand gripped Keith’s hair gently again.

“Yeah. Yeah, take what you need, sweetheart.” Keith heard Lance say, and he looked him straight in the eye as he swallowed his dick down in one go, feeling the second tentacle begin its release in him.


End file.
